


part of our world

by smartbuckley



Series: Buddiemas 2019 [9]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Slight Insecurity Issues, Slight Misunderstanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21844045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartbuckley/pseuds/smartbuckley
Summary: Buck and Eddie return to Santa's Village, where Buck see's a familiar woman elf, and admits to Eddie what's going on in his mind about them.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddiemas 2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567336
Comments: 28
Kudos: 330





	part of our world

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day nine of buddiemas - which was the elves prompt. I love this idea, and I hope you do too. ♥

They were at Santa’s Village again this year, Christopher wanting to tell Santa his list privately, Buck and Eddie sitting by the fountain, when Buck noticed them. They were a small group, all wearing the same green costume - a green hat, green pointed footwear, red sprinkled through it and Buck wouldn’t have thought about it one bit if it weren’t for the one elf who was very familiar to him in the center of it all.

He found himself unsure if he wanted her to spot him, and even more unsure if he wanted the woman to spot him and come over, with Eddie right here next to him. Buck had never mentioned it to Eddie, the thing the woman had said to him last year and how he hadn’t disagreed and now, Buck wasn’t sure if Eddie would even be happy with him.

Hell, Buck didn’t even know why he was focusing on this, really. He knew there was likely zero chance that the group of elves would even disperse enough for the blonde elf to see him, and a negative five chance that, even if she did, that she would come over to talk to Buck, or even remember him from last year.

Taking a breath, Buck turned towards Eddie, trying to look like he hadn’t been distracted, but immediately, he knows he gets no such luck by the way Eddie looking at him and the group of elves with a small frown. Heart pounding inside his chest, Buck looks at Eddie with his own frown, before nudging the man’s shoulder with his own, smiling lightly.

“Everything alright, man?” Buck asks, biting the inside of his cheek as Eddie tilts his head backwards and looks at Buck and the elves once more.

“Could have asked you the same thing, man,” Eddie responds and Buck can’t stop the frown from forming on his own face once more.

“What do you mean?” 

“Well, you were looking over there pretty hard, man. Did something catch your interest? Or someone?” Eddie ends up asking, and Buck ends up blinking in surprise before letting out a small laugh and shaking his head.

“No. Not that way. Do you see the blonde woman, in the middle?” Buck asks, nodding his head a little while Eddie frowns and then nods, and Buck knows he still doesn’t understand, and the moment takes Buck back to when he introduced Eddie to Carla, with just as many butterflies in his stomach now as there were then. “Well, last year, when we were here, she pulled me aside and told me we had a cute kid, or something.” Buck says, trying to act like he doesn’t remember what she said word for word, hasn’t thought about it numerous times. He watches Eddie instead, watches as the man jolts back in surprise before looking towards the woman, Christoper and then Buck, a small smile forming on his face, like he’s thinking about what Buck told him and enjoying it, and man, Buck can’t help but hope for that.

“What did you end up doing?” Eddie asks after a few moments of looking and Buck can feel his cheeks turning redder by the minute. Looking up at his best friend, he can’t help but take Eddie in - his hair has grown longer since he cut it down - to the point where Buck finds himself daydreaming about running his fingers through it and giving it a  _ tug _ . He never does though, because he doesn’t know if Eddie wants that and --

“Buck?” Eddie asks, interrupting his thoughts and Buck swears he’s probably a tomato by now, as he clears his throat and ducks his head in complete embarrassment before looking back up.

“I uh - I said thank you,” Buck responds after watching Eddie carefully for any signs that he might be annoyed. But he finds none, and when he finally does respond, he can’t help but notice the grin Eddie wears, or how he scoots closer to Buck and grabs his hand, interlacing their fingers together in a movement that surprises the Pennsylvania native completely.

“That’s -- that’s good,” Eddie whispers, and Buck watches as the man gulps, not quite understanding what’s going on with his best friend. Tilting his head, he watches Eddie a little more carefully, unable to stop himself from noticing how Eddie’s eyes continuously go from Chris to Buck, a small smile on his face, to then trailing down to Buck’s lips and snapping upwards every minute or so, like he believes he can’t be caught staring.

And that’s when Buck finally understands why Eddie is -- what Eddie is --

“Oh,” he whispers, shuffling forward and squeezing Eddie’s hand with a small grin, heart pounding like it’s about to damn near explode out of his chest. “I never -- I never told you or thought about bringing it up because I thought you wouldn’t be happy with me considering myself part of your family,” Buck admits, voice soft and he can feel Eddie’s fingers tighten and squeeze before Eddie turns towards him completely.

“Buck, man, you’ve been a part of our family the moment I introduced you to Christopher,” Eddie whispers, moving his one hand to caress Buck’s cheek and Buck closes his eyes, taking in a small breath before smiling softly, leaning into the touch before opening his eyes.

“I’m really glad you say that,” Buck chuckles, nearly sobbing in response, not meaning to but not being able to help himself nonetheless.

“Shit, Buck, yeah.  _ Yeah _ . We love you, Chris and I. I’m pretty sure Chris would have called you some form of Dad a long time ago,” Eddie adds and Buck lets out another laugh, looking down and away briefly, eyes falling to Chris who is only a person away from getting to see Santa, his body moving in a way that shows just how excited the little dude is to get to sit on the older man’s lap. Turning back towards Eddie, something in Buck just relaxes and he smiles at his best friend, nudging his shoulder before squeezing Ed’s hand once more.

“Really?” He finds himself asking, still in a little bit of disbelief as Eddie lets out his own laugh, shaking his head before leaning towards Buck, placing their foreheads together.

“Buck, you have  _ no _ idea how much Chris and I love you. How much  _ I _ love you, man. It’s taking everything in me right now to not kiss you because I  _ know _ I wouldn’t be able to stop, and with Chris’ turn coming up soon - “ Eddie all but breaks off here, panting, and Buck can’t stop the grin from forming, wide and full as he squeezes Eddie’s hand.

“At home, then?” He asks, his heart pounding when Eddie looks at him with wide eyes, Buck shrugging. He hasn’t been to his house long enough to call it a home, only really staying there when he has no choice and Eddie knows that, knows his words weren’t as casual as they seem. And when his best friends nods, Buck smiles, before turning and pointing at Chris.

“C’mon, it’s his turn. We want a whole lot of photos, right?” He asks, standing up, waiting for Eddie to do so himself so he doesn’t have to let go of his hand before walking over to the edge, taking his phone out with his free hand while Eddie does the same, the two of them taking numerous shots of Christopher, grinning, even as he gets the official photograph taken, a smile on his face.

Eventually, it’s time for Chris to be brought back over to him and Buck has to laugh because during the time of he and Eddie talking to one another, being  _ lost _ in one another, the blonde elf from before had gone back to her post, and was now bringing over Christopher and talking to him, small giggles escaping from him as they talked about  _ something _ , clearly.

“Christopher, buddy!” Buck laughs, stepping towards Chris and picking him up, spinning him as Chris claps his hands and giggles, Eddie having grabbed his crutches quickly. “What did you wish for, superman?”

“I can’t -- can’t tell you that, Buck,” Christopher giggles, lying his head down on Buck’s shoulers briefly before looking at his Dad.

“I can’t tell -- tell you  _ either _ , Daddy,” he adds, Eddie closing his mouth with a small pout before laughing.

“Alright, alright, we get it. You don’t want us to know,” Eddie laughs, holding his hands up briefly before running his fingers through Christopher’s hair, Christopher giggling into Buck’s shoulders, causing the man to smile down at Chris, kissing the top of his head before turning towards the woman.

“You guys still look like a wonderful family,” she says, smiling at the three of them while Buck blushes and hums, hiding his face in Chris’ hair while Eddie laughs a little.

“Yeah. We are. It’s been a rough year, but I wouldn’t change it for anything,” he says and Buck looks up, something in him relaxing at Eddie’s words.

“Well, I’m glad to see you three returned this year. And that you were able to pull through whatever happened, because see you two and your kid just… inspires me and gives me hope for my wife and I,” The woman admits and Buck finds himself smiling, turning towards the woman and nodding at her words.

“I’m glad to hear that. I’m Buck. That’s Eddie. This little guy here is Christopher,” he responds, unable to stop himself from introducing them to her, especially after her statement.

“I’m Alice,” the woman responds, nodding towards Eddie and then smiling. “I have to get back at it, but I just -- wanted to say hello, I guess.” She laughs, waving when Christopher lifts his head up at her and waves with a smile.

“You’ll see -- see what Santa can do, right?” He asks, and Alice nods, her smile becoming soft.

“Absolutely, little dude. Hopefully I’ll see you and your Dad’s next year, yeah?” She says, before waving once more and then jogging towards the display and welcoming the next kid.

“Ready to go home, superman?” Buck asks, smiling when Christopher nods and then settles onto his shoulder once more, Eddie interlacing their fingers again as they begin to walk towards the car.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love. Story was unedited, as always. Yell at me on my tumblr, smartbuckley.


End file.
